I love you Annabeth
by HarryPercyFowl
Summary: Percy has decided to Propose Annabeth. Follow Percy as he asks Mr Chase and Athena for permission,buys a ring and Finally proposes.


**Hi guys this HarryPercyFowl (****formerly ****Son of Poseidon Percy Jackson) here. Now here is a one-shot about Percy proposing to Annabeth**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJo/HoH. Rick Riordan does Disclaimer: I don't own PJo/HoH. Rick Riordan does .If I owned it something called Perlia would exist and (HOH SPPILER) Nico would not be… (For the sake of fans who have not read it. Who have read it would understand.)(For this fic)**

**Got idea from:** 16685885-percabeth-fanfic-3-chapter-1 on wattapad

Percy Jackson was nervous. Yes, you heard right Percy Jackson, Mighty Son of Poseidon, Saviour of Olympus, Defeater of Kronos and Gaia was nervous.

He and Annabeth have been dating for 3 years now and out of all the fits, arguments, and difficulties they had, they were still going strong.

_Okay Perce, just calm down_, Percy thought to himself as he walked up the porch steps of Annabeth's home. As he went up to the steps of Annabeth's home he remembered how he had come here and asked Mr Chases permission to marry Annabeth.

_Flashback_

_I was in front of Annabeths home. I knocked 3 times before Annie's step mom opened the door. "Oh! Percy what are you doing here? Come in Come in."_

"_I just wanted to talk to Mr Chase about Annabeth" I said. Fredrick came in just as he heard _Annabeth's_ name. "Is she okay? Did something happen to her"? He asked._

"_She's all right" I replied "Mr Chase actually…. I have come to ask you daughters hand for marriage." I said lamely_

"_This will be a long conversation coming and I think its best you come inside"_

_ sat at the living room sofa and regarded me seriously. "I know you love Annabeth and would risk your life for her,"_

"_Yes."_

"_But are you sure you want to get married to Annabeth? You are still young, Percy."_

"_I am really sure I wanted to marry Annabeth. She is my life and without her I don't know what I will do. I love her so much. _

"_Very well then as long as you're sure of what you're doing," Mr Chase smiled._

"_Thank you so much. I hope you can come to our wedding. If she says, yes, that is."_

"_Just promise me you'll take care of her and that you'll never make her cry."_

"_I promise."_

_Flashback Over_

Annabeth opened the door.

"Ready"? I asked. I had decided that I was going to propose to Annie today and was taking her to The Demigod Inn, a famous restaurant for demigods.

"Ready" she replied." At least you can tell me where we are going Seaweed Brain"

"No, It's a surprise" I replied

As I led Annabeth to The Demigod Inn, I remembered how I had asked Lady Athena's permission to marry Annabeth

_Flashback_

_I am in the elevator of the Empire State Building waiting for the door to open. I tried to visualize the things I should say to Athena. Being the goddess of wisdom, I need to think this one through. Though I can't help but feel very nervous 'cause I know Athena really hates me and I don't know if I will have her permission to propose to Annabeth. _

_I walked towards the council hall. Inside, I saw my father, Poseidon, and in return, he glanced back at me and smiled._

"_Percy, what are you doing here?"_

"_I wanted to talk to you and Lady Athena in private if Zeus will let me." Athena turned her head to face me._

"_Just make it fast, Perseus." Zeus said._

"_So, what do you want to talk about, Perseus? It's regarding, Annabeth, isn't it?"_

"_Yes, Lady Athena. It's about Annabeth." I replied_

_I inhaled deeply and blurted out lamely, "I want to marry Annabeth."_

"_What did you just say?!" Athena bellowed_

""_Well, I'm certainly not approved of your relationship with my daughter!" she added and stormed off_

_Poseidon sighed, "I'll try to talk to her in the best that I can."_

_*After some time (After Poseidon and Aphrodite have explained to Athena)*_

"_Poseidon and Aphrodite have convinced me well so you have my permission but if you ever hurt my daughter, I swear to all the gods, I will not hesitate to curse you, blast you, break you into pieces and throw you back to Tartarus." I gulped nervously at her words but I know I shouldn't be scared because I will never do anything to hurt Annabeth._

_Flashback Over_

**Got idea from:** s/8425749/1/Marry-Me** (On )**

The day I had a bought THE RING for her also came back to me.

_Flashback_

_I got out of my car and went inside the Demi Jewellers, a jewellery shop for demigods. Dad (Poseidon) had given me the idea of buying the ring from here._

_"Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon? " The jeweller asked_

_"Yes, That's me "I replied_

_"Ahh… I was expecting to see you. Your father told me you would be coming. I take it that you want a ring to propose to the love of your life?"_

_"Yes" I replied blushing_

_After many hours, I had chosen a ring._

_It was__** [Insert your choice of ring .I suck at these things]**_

_He gave the ring to me along with an another Ring that looked like my size and shape._

_"What's that for?" I asked_

_"Well, Mr Jackson the ring you have chosen is magical. It has a pair. Whenever anyone wearing the ring wants to see the other, you just have to press the owl/trident__** [I decided to have an owl on Annabeths ring and a trident on Percy's]**__ and you will summon the other person."\_

_"Wow, that's awesome"_

_Flashback Over_

We reached The Demigod Inn.

"A booking for Mr. Jackson" I said to the receptionist.

"Mr. Jackson ... Mr Jackson Um... You are on Table Number **7**" she replied

"Thank you" I said

After ordering a whole lot of food (Thanks to Percy) and some delicious desserts it was time.

Percy took in a deep breath and tried to steady himself. He had finally worked up the courage to ask her and now had to be the moment, "Annabeth there's something I need to ask you."

"What is it?"

Percy dug into his pocket and froze. It wasn't there. The ring was gone. No, no, no, it couldn't be gone. It wasn't there either. Oh Athena, what was he going to do? He needed that ring!

No, no, no he couldn't have lost it that fast. It was impossible! He did not just ruin everything by losing that ring, did he?

"Why can't you just tell me?" Annabeth asked. Her voice was rising and she was getting aggravated. "You just stop our date to …"

Percy cut her off with a yell, "I was trying to propose and I lost the ring!" Annabeth's eyes went wide. He was going to do what? "Happy? I screwed up," His shoulders slumped

Annabeth sat with wide eyes studying Percy. She had been waiting for months for Percy to propose. And now he had lost his ring after all of that planning and hard work. It was something so much like Percy she couldn't help but smile, "Yes."

"What?" Percy looked up at her. "I said, 'yes'," Annabeth repeated. Percy sat completely dumbfounded. She just smiled brighter, "'Yes' as in, 'yes I'll marry you', Seaweed Brain."

His face lit up and he tackled her in hug. His face lit up and he tackled her in hug. She leaned up to kiss Percy but was interrupted by coughing. Percy came off of Annabeth and saw Mr. D standing a few feet away.

"You are out past curfew. Consider yourself lucky the I am in a good mood." He yawned and said, "Now get back to your cabins!"

Can I see the ring?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, yeah," He took the ring out of his pocket and gave it to her. It was **[Insert your choice of ring .I suck at these things]** She gasped. It was amazing

"It's amazing, Percy," She kissed him.

THE END….

**So guys, that's it for this story. I am going to publish a new story soon – I think which would be maybe Perlia (Percy/Thaila) or Biancy (Bianaca/Percy).**

**Till Then,**

**HarryPercyFowl (formerly Son of Poseidon Percy Jackson)**


End file.
